


Forsaken

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a confessional scene in <i>The Borgias</i>. Adam is a priest and Tommy is basically his Atheist self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fic is highly sacrilegious, so if you're easily offended by that I wouldn't read.

He wasn't sure why, being an atheist and all, he had a sick fascination with visiting a church all the sudden. So he decided to amuse himself on this Sunday morning and go to a local Catholic church service. Stepping into the church he was oddly compelled to sit near the front. He looked a bit out of place with his black leather jacket, white T-shirt, jeans, studded buckle boots, and jewelry, but he obviously didn't care. He was tempted to take his jacket off and show off the tattoos all over his arms, but resisted the urge.

Stopping at the third pew from the front, he sat on the end looking around the church. He had to admit the old, Gothic style of the church was pretty cool. He glanced at the people around him, most looked to be praying. One old lady was giving him an evil stare. He smirked at her. If she only knew how wrong his presence really was. The church was fairly full as music began to play, they announced the song and everyone stood. Tommy followed suit, standing with everyone else. He watched the father approach the altar. Catholic church was so structured, it amazed Tommy that people actually fell for their shit. It always seemed like a cult to him.

As the song ended the priest greeted the people. Tommy stood there eying the priest up. He was tall, his dark black hair a stark contrast to the white Chasuble he was wearing for the service. He was a pretty good looking guy. Tommy wondered how many of these so called “pure” women fantasized about the man preaching to them. More so, he wondered just how many altar boys the guy had molested. The congregation sat again and Tommy did the same, standing a tad longer than the rest which caught the priest's eye. Tommy watched the priest's eyes as they made a quick visual inspection. Once their eyes met, Tommy smirked at him, making the priest instantly look away.

Tommy kept his eyes on the priest waiting for him to look back again. He brought his thumb up to his lips chewing on his nail, watching the man. The priest looked over, once again stopping on Tommy. Tommy took the opportunity to flick his tongue out over the tip of his thumb. Tommy laughed to himself as the man adjusted his position in the chair. This was going to be a lot more fun than Tommy had previously thought. From that reaction and the now intently staring eyes, something told Tommy this priest was not the righteous man he tried to hard to portray.

The mass continued with a few glances, and nervous movements. As the time came for Communion, Tommy debated actually going up there for it. Although it was quite an opportunity to get up close to the man he'd been messing with during the mass. Standing up he got into the Communion line watching the people before him take their Communion wafer and sips of wine then moving along. As the woman in front of him moved away, Tommy slowly looked up at the priest through his hair.

“The body of Christ.” The father raised the unleavened wafer.

Tommy opened his mouth, slowly sliding out his tongue. The priest gently placed the wafer on Tommy's tongue, his finger gliding against Tommy's full bottom lip. Tommy quickly closed his mouth, trapping the finger between his lips for a split second before it was pulled away. Tommy thought he saw his eyes darken for a second, before the father turned to receive the chalice.

“The blood of Christ.” The priest said offering the chalice.

Tommy took a slow drink, his eyes on the dark haired man before, he slowly slid his tongue along the rim of the chalice. He watched the light blue eyes widen, felt the chalice shake slightly. Tommy smirked at the priest and turned away heading back to his seat.

Through the final parts of the mass he could tell the priest was trying not to pay him anymore attention. Tommy stood with the congregation as the final song played and the priest walked out of the church. He stepped out of the pew walking to the back to the church. He found the priest outside, surrounded by members of the church. He stood nearby listening to the conversations.

“Beautiful service Father.” said and older woman.

“Yes beautiful as always Father.” Added another.

“Thank you.” He replied.

“Father Lambert, when are you doing confessions again?” Asked a younger man.

“I'll be hearing them this afternoon, starting at one.”

“OK thank you father.” the man replied.

Tommy walked over to Father Lambert, “Did you say confessions at one?”

“Yes I...” Father Lambert stopped mid sentence when he looked over. He cleared his throat and continued, “Yes one till three.”

Tommy stepped closer, his voice lower, “Good, I have a lot to confess.”

Tommy's eyes scanned the priest's face, then he turned walking away. Tommy heard him clear his throat again as he started to speak to another church goer. Tommy's smile was devilish as he walked across the street to his motorcycle. He slid on and turned the key, revving the engine. He looked over to see Father Lambert looking over at him. He slipped on his sunglasses, and sped off, leaving the priest staring after him.

A few hours later Tommy pulled up outside the church again. He had been thinking of what to say over those hours. He also bought himself a new necklace, a cross. It had red diamond shaped stones in each end, a black heart shaped stone in the center that was draped with small chains. He looked along the street and the nearby parking lot. There were only a few cars around the church so not too many people were here for confession. He walked in, seeing only a couple people scattered throughout the church. Finding the confessionals, Tommy sat in the nearby pew, letting everyone else that was there before him go first. He planned on taking his time so he wanted to make sure he was the last one. A few more people in and out and Tommy was alone in the church. He got up as the last person walked out the door and headed into the confessional.

As the door shut, he knelt at the facing the intricately designed screen. It was meant for anonymity, but you could clearly see enough through it to know who it was. Father Lambert slid his side of the screen back, a small sound escaping his lips when he saw the face staring back at him. He locked his eyes on Father Lambert's, an evil glint shining in Tommy's.

“Forgive me Father...” Tommy paused licking his lips, “for I have sinned.”

Tommy waited for Father Lambert to speak. When no words came a devilish smile spread across Tommy's face.

Father Lambert cleared his throat, “What are your sins?”

“I have unnatural thoughts Father. Thoughts I know just aren't right. Have you ever had those Father?” Tommy's fingers skimmed the cross around his neck, a slow stroking motion along the bottom half.

The priest shifted in his chair.

“You have, haven't you father? You were having them during mass this morning weren't you?” Tommy lifted the cross to his lips, tongue snaking out, flicking over the bottom tip. “Are they the same as mine Father? Do you crave what I do?”

“I... I um...”

“What's the matter Father? Are you ashamed? Scared to admit it to yourself... to your God?” Tommy slowly sucked the end of the cross in his mouth.

“It's a sin.”

Tommy laughed darkly, “A sin father. You know what's a worse sin, all those boys you've molested because of your needs. You are so fucking scared of yourself, your God, that you'd rather fuck underage boys huh?”

Father Lambert tried in vain to look away, but those sinful eyes kept him compelled.

“Wouldn't it be less of a sin if you fucked a man who was actually willing? A man who was willing to drop to his knees before you, worshiping your cock, like you worship your God.” Tommy emphasized the words by sucking the cross into his mouth again, moaning softly around it.

“It's still a sin.” The priest's voice was lower now, slightly husky.

“But you want it don't you Father Lambert?” Tommy tilted his head to the side, peering at the Father through the screen. “Do you want to fuck me Father?”

Those blue eyes had darkened to almost black, a finger sliding nervously under the collar he was wearing.

“Are you hard father? Is it aching to make yet another sin? I bet it is. Perhaps I should leave you to handle your own sins.” Tommy smirked as he got up and opening the door to the confessional.

Tommy shut the door, leaning against the confessional. A small sound of frustration coming from the priest's side. Tommy couldn't help but laugh inside, it was such a turn on to mess with a priest like this. Tommy's eyebrow arched as an evil thought entered his mind. Without another thought, Tommy scanned the church then opened the door stepping in front of the priest as the door shut behind him.

Father Lambert looked up in shock, “What are you... You can't be in here?”

Tommy arched an eyebrow, watching the hand moving against the front of the priest's pants. “You really want me to leave you like that?” Tommy pushed the Father's legs apart, sliding to his knees between them. “Wouldn't you rather spill your seed into my waiting mouth, than onto the floor?” Tommy reached up, starting to unbuckle the priest's pants.

“This is wrong. You need to stop.” At the last word he bit his lip.

“You really want me to stop Father?” Tommy slid the zipper down and slipped his hand inside.

“Yes... you... you can't do this...” He grabbed Tommy's hand trying to stop him.

Just as Tommy was about to reply, the door to the other half of the confessional opened. Father Lambert froze, his hand falling away from Tommy's. Tommy's eyes looked from his to the screen next to them, silently telling the priest he better do what he's there for. Clearing his throat, Father Lambert slid the screen across, just as Tommy yanked his underwear down, freeing his hard cock.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” A young woman spoke through the screen.

“Tell me your sins and...” Father Lambert broke off as Tommy fastened his lips over the head of his cock, “The.. they will be forgiven.”

Tommy pulled off with a smirk, then dipped his head, dragging his tongue up from base to tip. His tongue circled the tip as they both listened to the girl's sin of lusting after a taken man. Tommy slid his mouth on it again, taking it deeper inch by inch. The priest tried once again to talk to the young woman.

“Coveting is a heavy sin. As is says in the Commandments, Thou shall not covet they neighbor's wife or husband.” Father Lambert did his best to keep from moaning, although there was no way to hide the slight huskiness to his voice. He looked down to see the evil glint in Tommy's eyes, those knowing eyes telling him to listen to his own advice about lust.

Tommy picked up his pace, sucking harder and he moved up and down along the large shaft. Father Lambert's head fell back against the wall behind him. He tried desperately to keep a hold on the situation and not lose himself in the hot mouth around his throbbing cock.

“I know Father. I have been trying my best, and praying every night that I can stop my ways.” she replied.

“Good....” The priest paused on the edge of having obscenities pour from his lips as Tommy swallowed him again and again. “Good... Every little bit helps.” Needing to cling to something, the priest's hand landed in Tommy's hair, fingers grasping. “As your penance you need to say five Hail Mary's and 5 Our Fathers. And you will be absolved of these sins.”

“Thank you Father.” she replied as she got up to leave.

As soon as the door shut behind her, a low moan spilled from Father Lambert's lips. “My God.”

Tommy pulled off with a smirk, “Is that what I am now?” He wrapped his slender fingers around the throbbing shaft stroking slowly, “Or are you calling for him to save you from free falling into your most sinful fantasies?”

The only answer Tommy received was his head forced towards the priest's cock. Tommy's dark laughter filled the small room. “Bless me Father. Absolve me with your holy seed.” Tommy's head plunged down, moving fast, tasking nearly every inch as he sucked and licked at it.

Father Lambert arched towards Tommy, seeking more of the wet heat. His hand twisted in Tommy's hair as he held his head still, thrusting into Tommy's mouth, teetering on the brink. Tommy's dark amber eyes locked on Father Lambert.

“Father forgive me.” Were the last words to fall from Father Lambert's lips as he spilled into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy moaned swallowing the offering, pulling off with an evil grin as he watched the priest cross himself. “Look at you.” Tommy slid his hand along the softening cock as he got to his feet. Tommy leaned over, his lips scant inches from the priest's full lips. “Your God has forsaken you.”

The priest slumped int his chair as Tommy turned, opening the door. He stepped outside of the priest's door and saw the woman that had just confessed looking over at him. Tommy reached up wiping his lips with the back of his hand. She gasped softly as he walked past her. A dark grin on his face he left the church.


End file.
